Warmth in Winter
by Bookkbaby
Summary: YMxM YAOI Malik is often cold on winter nights, and Mariku decides to take advantage of this fact to bring his hikari to his arms. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue!  
I'm not really big on author's notes... or particularly good at writing them. I never know what to say!  
Oh well.  
Enjoy everyone! Please leave feedback so I know how I'm doing!  
Note:  
Yami Marik Mariku Hikari Marik Malik (I think everyone should be able to tell them apart... I hope.)

Chapter 1- Cold

Malik shivered, curling up into a ball and clutching the thin sheet tighter around his body.

"Just my luck." he muttered to himself. "Isis and Rishid leave, the heater breaks, and I'm stuck here with /him/. Worst of all, it's winter!"

Malik shivered again.

Under normal circumstances, he'd simply go to either Isis' or Rishid's room and bunk with one of them, sleeping next to one of his siblings like he had done on cold Egyptian nights. Since they had left for the night, that wasn't an option.

And like hell he'd go to his dark side and ask to sleep next to /him/. He'd rather freeze.  
Mariku had been looking at him oddly lately- Malik didn't quite know what that look meant, but it made his stomach do flips.

With nervousness of course. Just because he didn't know what that look meant. He was nervous about what his yami planned. That was all. Of course.

Mariku had also taken to touching him a lot more lately- or so Malik thought. He had talked to Isis, but she had said she didn't notice.

Thing was, Malik was sure he was right. Mariku would brush past him in the hallways, arms lightly touching. When Malik cooked dinner, Mariku would be standing right by and 'helping' his hikari. Everytime Mariku's skin touched his own, Malik could feel a shiver go through him, and sometimes his face would start burning.

Malik had no clue why he was reacting so oddly to his dark, but it bothered him. Even his emotions seemed out of whack, his anger acting up whenever he spotted Mariku talking to someone else without threatening them at least twice.

In any case, it was obviously his dark half's fault that he was reacting like this, and therefore his dark half had to be avoided until either these reactions went away or Malik found what was causing them.

He shivered again, trying to curl up into a tight ball to preserve heat and realizing he couldn't get much smaller than he already was.

'This is awful. I'll never get any sleep at this rate.' Malik turned his head to look at his bedroom door.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep with him for one night?' Malik's thoughts paused, realizing how he sounded. His face burned.

'I meant, it might not be so bad to sleep next to that psycho- not with! Definately not with!' Frustrated with the turn his thoughts had taken, he forcefully pushed them out of his mind.

It may have been easy to say he'd rather freeze than lie next to Mariku, but it was a lot harder to actually freeze when a solution was so easily availible.

Malik carefully sat up, his decision made.

'Isis and Rishid will be disappointed and sad if I freeze to death.' he reasoned to himself, mind grasping for an excuse. He kept his blanket wrapped around his body and slid out of his bed, grabbing a pillow as he walked towards his door.

The floor was almost unbearably cold under his feet, and moving just helped what little heat his body had escape quicker.

By the time he had reached Mariku's room- three doors down the hall- he was shivering uncontrollably and could hear his teeth chattering.

He didn't bother knocking, instead reaching out with his free hand to turn the cold metal doorknob and push the door gently open.

"Mariku?" he called into the dark room, eyes not able to penetrate the darkness.

"Malik? And what are you doing here, hikari?" the deep voice of his dark replied.

'Apparently he couldn't sleep either.' Malik thought. 'At least I don't have to wake him up.'

"I'm kind of c-cold. Can I sleep here?" he asked, teeth chattering loudly.

There was a few seconds silence, then what sounded like a triumphant chuckle.

"Of course you can. Come here, Malik." Malik could hear the smirk in Mariku's voice.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...' he thought, starting to have second thoughts.

"I'm waiting." Mariku said. The smaller blonde moved forward and closed the door behind him, deciding that being warm was more important.

He climbed slowly into the bed, feeling Mariku's heat radiate out from the other side of the bed. He put his pillow down on his side- making sure to stay far enough away from his yami that he couldn't touch him. He climbed underneath the warm blanket and pulled the blanket he had brought with him over his body as well.

Suddenly, Mariku's weight shifted. Malik could feel himself being pulled towards the other, two strong, warm arms wrapping around him.

"You won't get warm all the way over there, hikari." Mariku told him, smirk still evident in his voice.

Malik involuntarily shivered- from the cold, or so he told himself.

"Let go of me. I just need to warm up so I can sleep- that's all. I don't want you to touch me at all- do you understand?" he asked, tone as frigid as the air. He shoved away from his dark, Mariku making a small noise of surprise as Malik made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, as far away from Mariku as he could get while leeching off the heat Mariku provided.

"Fine." Mariku didn't sound too happy, and Malik could tell that the other now had his back to him when the blankets shifted.

'Anyone else would probably question the sanity of anyone who willingly shared a bed with an angry psycho.' Malik mused, curling up a bit so he could preserve heat. He closed his eyes, hoping to finally fall asleep.

His eyes snapped open a second later, images he didn't want clouding his mind the second he closed his violet orbs.

'I didn't like it when he held me.' he snarled at the images- mostly pictures of himself wrapped in that comforting embrace just moments ago. He hadn't liked it- nope, not one bit. The only reason he still thought if it was... because he didn't like the fact that his dark took such a liberty as holding him. That had to be it.

Malik nodded to himself, satisfied with his explanation. He firmly banished the images from his mind and closed his eyes again, intent on getting some sleep now that he was slightly warmer.

The blankets shifted again.

A minute later, Malik's eyes shot open.

"Mariku!" he hissed angrily, turning around in the loose embrace his yami held him in. "What did I say abou-"

He stopped, steam abruptly lost when he registered what he was seeing.

Mariku had his eyes closed serenely, face soft and slack in what appeared to be sleep. His breathing was even and deep, warm breath blowing gently against Malik's neck.

'Asleep already?' Malik wondered, then tensed when Mariku's arms tightened around him, Mariku's face nuzzling closer to his neck.

'He looks almost... innocent when he's asleep.' Malik thought, eyes softening. He moved one of his arms gently to run his hand through his dark's spikey hair.

'It's so soft...' he thought.

"Malik..." Mariku murmured quietly, apparently talking in his sleep.

Abruptly, Malik's hand came to a halt.

'What am I doing!?' he demanded, quickly removing his hand and trying to shove his dark back onto the other side of the bed.

"Move!" he commanded out loud, but Mariku didn't react. Panic and disbelief began flooding through his veins.

He was /not/ being held by his dark and enjoying it- he was /not/!

Malik began shoving at Mariku in earnest, but his actions had the opposite effect.

Mariku pulled him tighter, one of the yami's long legs worming in between the hikari's legs and wrapping around him.

They were now pressed quiet firmly against each others bodies, Mariku's face buried in Malik's neck and their hips pressing together. Malik shoving his dark and his dark's subsequent reaction had also caused the smaller Egyptian's nightshirt to ride up slightly, and Mariku's hand had found that small opening with his hand, his palm resting against Malik's bare side.  
Malik could feel his face burning again.

'I am /not/ enjoying this.' he told himself, though not very convincingly.

It was rather comfortable. And warm...

"Mariku? Wake up. Get off of me now, or I'll have Isis ground you when she gets back." Malik said. Okay- it didn't have quite the flair of 'get off of me or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm', but it was usually just as effective...

"Mariku?" Malik's voice trailed off, uncertainly. His dark half really seemed to be asleep.

And this really wasn't that bad... in fact, it was kind of good...

'He's crazy. He's evil- he tried to kill me and everyone else I know. I don't like this at all, right?' Deciding he would get no sleep in the same bed as Mariku while being held by said other, Malik tried to untangle their bodies so he could move them back to their respective sides.

'Tried' being the operative word.

Mariku just pulled him closer, rolling partially so now he was on top of his light.

Malik's face started burning again. He tilted his head away from Mariku's face, uncomfortable with how his yami's breath brushed gently against his cheek.

He was also uncomfortable with how his yami's body pressed down on his own, not comfortable at all with feeling each plane and muscle of his dark's chest through the material of their clothes. He didn't like it at all. Really. Extremely uncomfortable.

Malik tensed as his dark shifted again, bringing their mouths too close for comfort.

It was only natural for his eyes to be drawn to Mariku's lips, right? Since they were so close... and seemed so soft...

'No!' Malik berated himself, shutting his eyes to block out that sight. It wasn't tempting him at all. Not a bit. Nope, he was not being tempted by his yami's soft, kissable lips...

'I do not like him at all.' Malik thought, trying to convince himself again. It really wasn't working.  
He was drawn from his thoughts a moment later when something soft pressed against his lips.

His eyes opened wide in shock.

Mariku was kissing him!

'That bastard...' Malik thought, his eyes narrowing as he saw slanted purple eyes open, not one trace of sleep clinging to them. 'He was never asleep at all!'

Malik tried to shove his dark half away, but Mariku just smirked into their kiss and grabbed each of Malik's hands, pinning them to the bed on either side of Malik's head.

Malik jumped when something wet pressed against his lips. He kept his mouth shut tightly, glaring up at his darker half with all the anger and hate he could muster.

Surprisingly, there wasn't very much.

"Open up, hikari." Mariku said against his lights lips. Malik shook his head vehemently, moving his head to keep his lips away from his dark's.

'I hate you.' Malik thought, staring at his dark out of the corner of his eye. 'I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate youIhateyouIhateyou!' Even in his own head, the words rang false.

Mariku kept smirking, transferring Malik's wrists to one hand and holding them above said light's head. With his now free hand, Mariku forcefully turned Malik's face back to him and kissed him again.  
Malik struggled harder against his dark when he realized something new.

He was enjoying this. His body was even starting to show how much he was enjoying it.

He shouldn't be, but he was.

'I don't even like him!' Malik thought. Mariku pressed him down harder into the mattress, and with that movement came yet another realization.

Since one of Mariku's legs was in-between Malik's, that meant that Malik also had one leg in between Mariku's, and if he just moved that leg forcefully enough...

Using as much force as he could (which wasn't much, given his position) he pulled his knee back to his body, hitting a very sensitive spot on his yami.

Mariku gasped in pain, grip loosening on Malik's wrists. Taking adavantage of his yami's moment of weakness, Malik broke his hold and quickly scrambled out of the bed.

He ran to the door and seized the handle, trying to twist it so he could escape to the relative safety of his room. The door wouldn't budge.

"That was a low blow, Malik." Malik could hear his yami slide out of the bed, and then the footsteps as Mariku walked towards him. Desperately, he kept trying the door, but it still would not move.

'Come on, come o-' His thoughts were interrupted as he was grabbed from behind and pinned against the door. Mariku had gotten smart- this time, his legs were both on the inside of Malik's.

The eye of Horus glowed on Mariku's forehead.

'Shadow Magic.' Malik thought, glaring at his yami and making sure to keep his lips tightly closed in case his dark tried to kiss him again. 'He used Shadow Magic to seal the door.'

"Since you can't behave..." Mariku said, smirk back in place. "I guess it's time to play rough." Malik had no time to wonder what his dark meant before he felt the pull of Shadow Magic.

He jerked his head from side to side, seeing dark bindings latch onto his wrists and pull his arms to the side.  
His legs were next. He looked down as the binding spell latched onto his ankles as well, anchoring them firmly to the wall.

"Let me go, you bas-" Malik never got a chance to finish. His dark half had taken advantage of his open mouth and claimed it again.

Mariku's inhumanly long tongue roughly swept inside of Malik's mouth, tasting his light. The fingers and thumb of one hand kept Malik's mouth open, pushing down on the outside of the hikari's cheeks so Malik couldn't bite down. The other hand ran down Malik's side to the hem of his T-shirt, then slid deftly under the material to feel the skin beneath.

Malik's eyes closed involuntarily, body leaning into the touch and the rough but hungry kiss before his mind reminded him that he 'didn't like' Mariku.

'I have to get out of here. It's starting to mess with my mind.' Malik thought. He thrust his body forward as far as he could, knowing his dark wouldn't expect that.

Malik was right. His dark was taken aback, allowing Malik to break the painful hold Mariku had on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Malik demanded.

"Our bodies want this, Malik." Mariku responded persuasively.

"I don't. I don't like you." Malik said bluntly, even though something inside of him rebelled at the words. Mariku's face fell slightly, though the look only remained in place for a moment before being replaced by a carefully neutral expression.

"This doesn't have to have anything to do with 'love', hikari." Mariku said after a moment. Malik scoffed, ignoring the feeling that something had shattered inside of him.

"I hate you!" he yelled at his dark. Mariku- perhaps surprised by the vehemence of Malik's response- stumbled back.

He had such an empty expression on his face...

Malik ignored that and concentrated on the bindings. Mariku's concentration had slipped- with just a little effort on his part, they could break.

In seconds, Malik was free. In less than a quarter of a minute, he had the door open and was running down the hallway to his room.

Once inside, he slammed his door shut and locked it. He leaned back against the door and slid down to a sitting position.

'I never should have gone to him.' Malik thought, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his body. 'I hate him.'

'"This doesn't have to have anything to do with 'love', hikari."'

Mariku's voice was haunting his mind.

'I really hate him.'

After a few minutes, Malik climbed to his feet. He went over to his dresser and pulled on a few more layers of clothes, then grabbed a few more sweaters so he had a pillow.

He had left his blanket and pillow in Mariku's room, but he wasn't about to go and get them.

He crawled into his bed, making himself as comfortable as possible with his makeshift pillow.

Malik tossed and turned for a few minutes, unable to sleep and unwilling to think about what was keeping him awake.

After a half-hour of tossing and turning, he caved. One hand went shakily to his swollen lips.

'Why did Mariku kiss me?' he wondered. He didn't want to think it was just simple physical attraction.

No! He did! He did want to believe that- he did believe that. It was simple- they'd be able to put it behind them and move on, back to the way it had been yesterday...

... when Mariku looked at him intently, and had eyes for only him. When Malik blushed whenever Mariku would get too close. When they would 'accidently' touch each other whenever close enough.

'Is this what he had been thinking of?' Malik wondered, shocked at the realization. Suddenly a whole lot of the pieces fell into place.

Mariku had been watching him with lust in his eyes.

Mariku touched him because he wanted to sleep with him.

He, Malik, had reacted like he had because he-

His stopped his train of thought there.

'So he only wants my body.' Malik thought, thinking he should be relieved.

If Mariku just wanted someone attractive to sleep with, there were other alternatives. It didn't have to be Malik, it was just that the smaller Egyptian was most availible and always there.

Mariku would move on and pick someone else, now that Malik had completely rejected him.

If he was supposed to be relieved, then why did he feel so depressed suddenly?

Malik was still thinking about his last question when he fell asleep.

A/n: Okay- this is my first try writing Mariku/Malik. Hopefully I didn't have them too OOC! Sorry if I did! (I'm trying to show a slightly more sane kind of Mariku since I can't seem to write him being as psycho as I see him in most fics)  
There will be two more chapters in this fic, assuming we liked it and would like to see where they end up...? 


	2. Chapter 2

This should answer a few of your guys' questions! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and make $0.00 an hour doing this. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Etc.

Malik woke up slowly, exhausted from the events of the night before.

Groggily, he sat up.

'Isis and Rishid should be back today.' he thought. Mariku wouldn't try anything with his sister and brother around.

Distantly, he heard the front door open and the sound of two people entering the house. The door closed again.

'Back already?' Malik thought in surprise, looking at his digital clock. He did a double-take upon realizing the time.

It was well past one in the afternoon!

He had never slept this late before.

But then again, last night had been stressful. Anyone would have slept that late.

Malik slid out of his bed and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs to greet his sister and brother.

"Isis! Rishid!" Malik called, running up to his family and hugging them both.

"My brother!" Isis replied, wrapping her arms around Malik. "How are you, Malik? We're sorry about having to leave."

"I was fine. Nothing happened." he lied calmly, wanting to just forget last night.

Just then, his stomach growled.

"Have you eaten yet today, Malik?" Rishid asked, looking at him with concern. Malik shook his head.

"I just woke up."

"Then how about we sit down and have a nice lunch?" Isis suggested. Both men instantly agreed.

"Someone should get Mariku and tell him we're eating." she added. At her mention of his dark half, Malik flinched slightly.

Rishid didn't notice (he was picking up the bags he and Isis had taken with them) but Isis did.

'Something did happen.' she thought, curious as to why Malik hadn't said anything.

She shook her head slightly.

'Maybe I'm just being overly sensitive.'

"Malik, please set the table. Rishid, would you go get Mariku?"

'Better safe than sorry.' she thought.

Rishid carried the two small bags up to the second floor, throwing one in his room and the other in Isis'. Knowing Isis had most likely already started on lunch, he walked to Mariku's room.

He knocked.

"Mariku, we're having lunch." he called. He may not have liked Mariku much- due to all the stress the yami had caused Malik during Battle City- but as Malik had been the one to suggest Mariku live with them Rishid had decided to move beyond Battle City.

"Mariku?" he called again, thinking the other hadn't heard him.

"Go away, Rishid." Mariku replied coldly.

"It's lunchtime. Isis told me to tell you it was time to eat."

"I don't care." Mariku sounded unusually moody- Rishid decided it would be in his best interest to leave the other alone.

"If you change your mind, we're downstairs." he said over his shoulder as he turned around and went downstairs.

Isis and Malik looked up from the table, having already cooked lunch (simple mac'n'cheese).

"Where's Mariku?" Isis asked, puzzled. Rishid pulled out the chair next to Isis and sat down before answering.

"He isn't coming. I don't know why- it's better not to ask when he's in a mood."

"I wonder what upset him then." Isis remarked.

Malik was unusually silent for the rest of their meal.

Some Time Later

Malik sighed sadly, looking first at the hot chocolate in his hands and then the clock on the stove.

It was well past eleven PM.

Mariku had been inside of his room the entire day, and refused to talk to anyone other than to tell them to leave him alone.

Even though he was loathe to admit it, Malik was worried. Mariku had never stayed in his room for an entire day before- and him staying there meant he hadn't eaten.

"Malik?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

Malik looked up, seeing his sister in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Isis? Why are you up so late?" he asked, puzzled.

"Something is troubling you, my brother. If you like, we can talk about it." she offered.

"I... don't want to talk about it..." Malik said hesitantly. Isis nodded and turned to walk away.

"If you do want to talk to someone, I am here." She began walking back to her room when Malik's voice stopped her.

"... but I probably should talk to somone."

Isis smiled slightly to herself as she turned around again. She sat down at the table across from Malik, leaning forward slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern now evident in her voice.

Malik took a small sip of his hot chocolate before answering.

"It's... something did happen yesterday." Malik said slowly. "While you and Rishid were gone."

Isis nodded, showing that she was listening. She kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt her brother's story and cause him to lose his nerve.

Malik was quiet for several minutes while he figured out how best to continue his story.

'I can't just tell her what happened.' he thought. 'If I could just...'

"How do you know if you like someone?" he asked suddenly. "Some things happened yesterday, and I don't know what's going on, and I'm confused-" He cut himself off abruptly, not looking at Isis.

He didn't need to continue. She understood what he couldn't say.

'So that's what happened between those two.' she thought.

"It's very different for everyone, Malik." Isis said softly. "If you like someone, you think about them often. You enjoy seeing them and spending time with them. You want to touch them. You put extra effort into your appearence when you know you will see them. You worry about them and listen to them, and want only the best for them. You do little things you know will matter to them. It's a very special thing when those feelings are returned."

"But... I don't like him. I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to hate him." Malik said dully, not thinking about what he said and only concentrating on what Isis had told him.

"'Like' has little to do with reason, Malik." Isis said. "It's alright if you like Mariku." Isis placed a hand on top of Malik's, squeezing softly to reassure him.

"He doesn't like me." Malik said after a minute, voice filled with sorrow. "All he wants is..." His voice threatened to crack. He stopped talking, unable to say exactly what Mariku wanted from him.

"What happened yesterday?" Isis asked after several moments of silence.

"I- He..." Malik tried to say, but he couldn't force the words out past his lips.

His lips...

He lightly ran his fingers over his own lips, unable to speak.

Isis stood and quickly moved to her brother's side, wrapping her arms around him.

"He kissed you?" she asked. Malik nodded, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"He doesn't love me. He just wants my body." he said slowly, shaking with his knowledge.

Isis pulled him closer, wishing she knew how to comfort her brother better. Without knowing exactly what Mariku's thoughts were on her brother, she could not. She would not offer Malik false hope, for it was cheap and died quickly at twice the cost.

"I'm sure he cares for you." she tried. Malik shook his head.

"He doesn't. I know he doesn't." he said. He hugged his sister. "I don't want to love him. Not when it feels like this." He looked her in the eye suddenly, his violet orbs watering. "Does it always hurt, sister?"

"No. It doesn't." Isis said, attempting to reassure him.

After a few minutes of their embrace, Malik pulled away.

"I should go to sleep." he said numbly. "I just need to rest." Both stood, Isis still looking with concern at her brother.

"Goodnight." he told her, moving past her. Just before exiting the kitchen, he spoke again. "Thank you, sister."

He disappeared out the door. Isis heard the sound of feet moving rapidly before a door slammed upstairs.

Isis' eyes grew sad and she moved her focus to her brother's forgotten hot chocolate, still steaming on the kitchen table.

At The Same Time

Mariku's stomach growled again, reminding him of just how much he had eaten that day- absolutely nothing.

It didn't matter much to him, however. He hadn't been able to work up the will or energy to move since last night.

It had seemed perfect. It should have worked, but for one thing.

He had read the signs wrong.

Malik didn't like him.

Mariku had been so proud of himself too. He had broken the heater on what he knew would be a cold night- one when neither Isis nor Rishid would be home. His hikari would have to go to him for heat because he knew Malik was often cold at night in winter- and when Malik got cold, he cuddled up next to one of his siblings for warmth.

He had been so confident that his plan would work when he had heard his door open, and that angel's voice asking to sleep next to him for warmth.

He hadn't even been deterred when Malik had pushed him away the first time, thinking that Malik was merely in denial and would respond once Mariku kissed him. He had craftily gotten close enough to kiss his light- with the added and unexpected bonus of having Malik run his hands through Mariku's hair- but then Malik had run from him again. He had been so determined to show Malik how much he loved the smaller Egyptian and have Malik return those feelings he had even trapped Malik with him.

That had been his biggest mistake.

Malik had wanted to know why Mariku was acting the way he was. Mariku had responded truthfully- their bodies did want it, though Mariku was hoping their hearts were in it as well.

Mariku's heart cracked slightly when Malik had said he didn't like him.

'This doesn't have to have anything to do with 'love', hikari.' Mariku had said.

'If he doesn't like me, feelings don't have to have anything to do with it. Once would have been enough for me. I just had to have him once.'

Mariku had given Malik the option of sleeping with him with no strings attached. It didn't have to mean anything if Malik didn't want it to.

But if he did...

They could have been together.

It had been a great plan...

...if Mariku had read the signs correctly.

'At least I got to kiss him.'

His stomach interrupted his thoughts again.

'I should eat something.' he thought, glancing over at his clock.

It was close to midnight- no one else should be up.

Deciding it was relatively safe to leave his room (he hadn't wanted to run into Malik) he released the pillow he had been holding all day and shrugged off the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.

They still smelled like Malik.

He padded quietly over to his door, peeking out.

No one- not like he had expected anyone to be there. He opened the door fully and began walking down the hall.

He was just about to descend the steps when voices caught his attention.

"He kissed you?" That was Isis' voice!

'What is she doing up so late?'

"He doesn't love me. He just wants my body." Mariku started in surprise.

That was Malik.

And he only knew of one person that had kissed his hikari recently...

"I'm sure he cares for you."

"He doesn't. I know he doesn't." Mariku's hands clenched into tight fists.

Malik sounded so sad. It hurt him to hear his light like this.

"I don't want to love him. Not when it feels like this."

All thoughts stopped.

He was only person that had kissed Malik- him, Mariku.

His light loved /him/.

He thought Mariku didn't return the feeling- and Mariku would be more than happy to correct him.

His thoughts whirled in his mind, a large grin breaking out on his face (had anyone seen it, they would have run for cover and prayed that the world wasn't going to end).

He realized he had been ignoring the conversation. He quickly pulled his attention back to the sounds he could hear.

"Goodnight." Malik was saying. "Thank you, sister."

With a near-silent chuckle, Mariku moved past the steps and into a certain room, three doors down the hall from his.

A/N: So- do we like this better now that we know it wasn't just lust? It'll be finished in the next chapter- promise! Hope we all enjoyed this! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last part in 'Warmth in Winter'- thank you all for reading this little side-project of mine!

Chapter 3

Malik ran up the steps, knowing his emotions would overwhelm him and hoping he could hold them in until he reached the sanctuary of his room.

Now that he had properly identified his emotions, everything made sense. His reactions had spelled out his real feelings for him painfully clearly, and he had figured himself out too late to be any use.

Once in his room, he whirled around and slammed the door shut. He didn't notice the other person in the room with him until the person's arms encircled him from behind, pinning his arms loosely to his sides. Malik jumped in shock, eyes widening when he heard the person speak.

"Hello, hikari."

"Mariku!" he gasped, a mix of emotions rising at the realization of who held him. Anger was there, as well as sadness, joy, relief, and about ten other feelings he had no name for.  
Mariku chuckled in his ear, then pressed a soft kiss to his hikari's temple. The smaller blonde could feel himself longing for another kiss, but quickly clamped down on those feelings.

Mariku didn't love him- he was probably only playing with him. Just like that, all of his hope deflated.

"Let me go." he said, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I've rejected you once- what makes you think you'll do any better this time?"

"Because, Malik, I think we both know better this time. Now we both know that you love me." Malik stiffened as his yami nibbled lightly on an ear.

'He heard that?' The hikari realized with a sinking heart why exactly Mariku had decided to try again.

'Since I love him, he thought it would be easy to seduce me.'

Malik shoved Mariku off of him. His dark didn't seem surprised, just amused.

"I'm not going to be an easy target just because of things like that." Malik growled, anger lighting up his beautiful eyes. He would not deny his love for the other, but he would make it clear he wouldn't be easy prey because of it either. "I want you to leave me alone. Get out of my room."

"You don't want me to leave." Mariku purred, closing the small distence between them again. Malik backed up.

In short order, his was backed up to the door, Mariku standing inside his comfort zone.

'Why does this always seem to happen?' he asked himself, tensing as his yami placed one hand on either side of his head and leaned in.

"I know you want me to stay, Malik." Mariku said silkily, bringing his body closer to his hikari's and pressing their hips together. He moved his left hand to Malik's cheek, cupping his face gently.

"If you don't move away right now I'll yell." Malik warned, wishing he was half as confident in his ability to push Mariku away as his voice made him sound. He wanted to lean into his yami's touch, but knowing that Mariku didn't love him made it seem so empty.

"You won't." Mariku said confidently, a slow smirk drawing across his face.

"I will!" the smaller Egyptian said, stammering slightly. Mariku ran the hand cupping Malik's cheek slowly down his hikari's neck. His hand continued down Malik's body, running over his firm chest and narrow abdomen. Malik tensed further when the hand came to rest on his butt.  
"Then do it." Mariku dared. "Scream for me, hikari." He pulled Malik's body closer to his own, inhaling the scent of his light's hair.

Malik shivered at the innuendo his dark's words contained, as well as the physical closeness of his yami.

Mariku's free hand tangled in his hikari's hair, gently tugging Malik's head back. Mariku slowly leaned forward, obviously intending to capture his light's lips.

Malik's body relaxed slightly without him willing it to. He could see his yami's lips getting closer and closer... he could feel his dark's breath against his mouth, warm puffs of air.

In just another few seconds, they would be kissing again.

'Wait...'

Mariku's lips were a hair's breadth from his.

'Not like this. Not when all he desires is a bedmate.'

Malik's arms came up, forearms bracing against his yami's chest and pushing him away. Malik kept his arms there, holding his dark back.

"That's far enough, Mariku." he hissed, angry with himself for allowing Mariku to get so far, and angry with Mariku for the attempt. "Go. Just... go."

Mariku chuckled again.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." he said, the hand that had been tangled in Malik's hair now running through it and smoothing the soft strands. "So pretty, pretty, hikari."

Malik could feel his cheeks heating up at the compliment.

'Don't be stupid! Our bodies are so tightly pressed together we may as well be one person, and I'm blushing over being called pretty!?'

"The only thing you want me for is your bed." Malik said harshly. "I want you to let me go and go back to your room. I don't want to see you ever again." Malik's voice cracked on 'again', but he ignored it. Despite the impracticality of his request, as they lived in the same house, the thought of never seeing Mariku again hurt.

'I can't really love him so much!' he thought.

Mariku chuckled low in his throat, the hand on Malik's butt coming up and easily moving Malik's arms so they were no longer in his way, then moved his hand back to its position. The hikari offered little resistance, too emotionally exhausted to bother.

"You're wrong, my light." Mariku said, whispering directly into Malik's ear.

"I mean it. I don't want to..." Malik's voice trailed off into a long, drawn-out breath.

"About what you said I desired you for." Malik's violet eyes widened.

'He doesn't mean what I think he means- does he?' he thought. He lifted his head so that his eyes met those of his dark's.

"I won't say that having you in my bed isn't a part of that- that would be a lie." Mariku's arms moved, wrapping around Malik's shoulders in a tight embrace. "I want to hear you call my name... I want to hear you scream, pant/moan/... but," Mariku whispered directly into his light's ear, warm breath tickling Malik's senses and making the words seem even more intimate, "-that is not all I want, pretty."

Malik was nearly frozen in shock.

"What do you want from me then?" he asked slowly, not sure what to believe anymore.

"I want to hold you just like this..." Mariku replied. "I want to kiss you, be the first you turn to for warmth in winter, be the one who owns your heart..." Mariku's voice grew even quieter. "I want /everything/, Malik."

Malik's body stilled completely.

Mariku pulled back slightly, enough so that he could meet his hikari's eyes squarely. He moved in, his goal those soft lips he had only managed to taste three times.

Malik offered no resistance as their lips met, arms wrapping around Mariku's waist to pull him closer. Slowly, he responded to the kiss, praying the sincerity he had heard in Mariku's voice had not been false.

Almost as soon as they broke apart for air, their lips were joined again- this time by Malik, who also initiated the use of tongue. He licked hesitantly at his yami's lips and was instantly granted access, Mariku then taking control of the kiss with his forceful and demanding tongue.

Malik moaned lightly into the kiss, quietly asking for more of them.

Slowly, the pair moved away from the door, Mariku gracefully stepping backwards and Malik following, barely registering the movement.

Malik only really noticed they had moved when they fell a short distance. He was puzzled for a moment, but then his yami rolled and he could feel a soft mattress beneath him.

'The bed...' he realized, his yami crushing their lips together again. The kisses seemed to grow hotter and hotter, the intensity rising.

Mariku's hands slid down Malik's chest, one sliding under the shirt and moving back up while the other rested low on the smaller Egyptians hip. He ground his hips down, allowing his hikari to feel the proof of how much he was enjoying this.

The action brought a gasp from Malik, as well as a realization of exactly where the night would ultimately end up.

The hand on his hip moved inwards, finding and beginning to undo the button of his pants.  
Malik tensed slightly, a small hint of fear leaking into his blood.

Perhaps sensing this, Mariku's hands stopped and he pulled back slightly, looking questioningly at his light.

"It's... too soon. I- I can't. Not yet." Malik said, looking away as if ashamed. Mariku kissed his neck gently.

"Then I'll wait. You're still mine, my pretty hikari. We have time, koi." Mariku pushed himself off of the smaller Egyptian and stood, turning to leave the room. Malik sat up, one hand reaching out and grabbing a small part of his dark's shirt. Mariku turned back to Malik, curiosity in his eyes.

Malik mouth opened, but he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, wanting his dark to stay so they could cuddle at least a little.

"If you want to keep that innocence of yours I have to." Mariku replied, looking slowly up and down Malik's body. "You look too edible like that." Malik's hand slowly released his dark, allowing him to leave.

Mariku continued on his way, pausing slightly at the door when his hikari spoke once more.

"Thank you, Mariku."

Some Time Later

Malik tossed in his bed, unable to sleep. He had retrieved his blanket and pillow shortly after he and Mariku had... made up, while his dark had been in the bathroom.

It was cold- the heater still hadn't been fixed, but a repairman should be coming tomorrow.  
And...

He was lonely. His big, comfortable bed seemed too big and cold for one person.

'"I want to be the first you turn to for warmth in winter."'

Mariku's voice echoed in his mind, begging him to stand and go to his dark.

'"If you want to keep that innocence of yours..."'

Mariku's voice had been dripping with barely concealed lust at the mention of Malik's 'innocence'- and Malik wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tempt his yami and tease him like that. He had felt guilty enough the first time he had to refuse.

'"I'll wait."'

Malik stood slowly, carrying his pillow and blanket with him out of habit as he left his room. He walked down the hall, stopping in front of a certain door.

'"I want to be..."'

He didn't knock, just placing his hand on the doorknob as he wondered for the last time if this was the best idea, regardless of how much he wanted to.

'"... the first you turn to..."'

He shrugged off his doubts and turned the knob. He pushed the door open, taking a few small steps into the dark room.

'"... for warmth in winter."'

"Mariku?" he called quietly, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Malik?" Mariku responded, no sleep fogging his voice. "Why are you here?"

"I"m cold." Malik replied. "Can I sleep here?"

'"I want /everything/, Malik."'

It took a moment for Mariku to respond.

"Of course, hikari." Malik relaxed at the smile he could hear in his dark's tone. He walked forward, closing the door behind him. He picked his way carefully across the room to the bed. He climbed in, Mariku moving to accomodate him. He lay down, head hitting his pillow as he shifted the warm blankets around his body.

Mariku shifted closer, arms wrapping around him. One hand slid under his shirt, resting on top of his heart, while the other draped across his hips. Their legs tangled, while Malik's back was pressed against Mariku's chest.

"Mariku..." he said hesitantly, tensing slightly.

"Shh..." Mariku murmured in his ear. "I just want to feel you like this. That's all."

Malik relaxed when Mariku didn't move again, his eyes shutting as he yawned wide.

"Goodnight, koi." Mariku whispered, eyes shutting as well.

"Goodnight, Mariku." the smaller Egyptian responded sleepily.

Both were soon deeply asleep, soothed by the comforting feel of the other close by and the sound of their loves breath in the quiet night.

Next Morning

Isis knocked on the door to her younger brother's room.

"Malik! Breakfast!" she called, curious as to why Malik wasn't responding. Usually, he was a light sleeper and would awaken as soon as she knocked.

"Malik?" she called again, opening the door.

No one was there.

'That's strange- where could he be?' Isis knew that her younger brother wasn't awake- she had been downstairs cooking, and would have heard him if he had been moving about. Rishid hadn't seen him either- she had just woken her other brother up a minute ago.

'Unless...' She glanced over at the one door she hadn't been to yet- Mariku's. It seemed farfetched, given how broken up Malik had been about his yami just last night, but maybe...

She walked over to the door, knocking loudly- unlike her brother, Mariku was a very heavy sleeper. Not hearing a response, she opened the door.

"Mariku-" she began, but cut herself off at the sight that greeted her.

Mariku was curled protectively around Malik, one hand under his shirt and resting on the hikari's back, the other laying across Malik's hip. Malik's face was nuzzled in below Mariku's chin, his arms wrapped around his dark. From the outline the blankets made, Isis could tell that their legs were also tangled.

She smiled softly, seeing the slight smiles on both faces. Quietly, she backed out of the room and closed the door.

'I must remember to congratulate them later.' she thought, heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Where's Malik and Mariku?" Rishid asked her, seeing her enter the kitchen alone. She sat down, still smiling.

"They won't be down until lunch probably. We shouldn't wake them." she said simply, helping herself to some food. Rishid nodded, catching her meaning.

"I'm glad he has found happiness." Rishid said. He too helped himself to breakfast.

Mariku's Room

Malik woke slowly, his violet eyes blinking once or twice to clear the sleep from them.

He was so warm, and so comfortable- he almost closed his eyes and went back to sleep, but he stayed awake.

Mariku was lying next to him, still deeply asleep. Malik smiled softly, drinking in the sight of his dark so relaxed and happy.

The world seemed to have shrunk down to just the two of them, and time seemed to hold still. It seemed to be such a magical morning- Malik felt powerful enough to take on the world, so long as Mariku would keep holding him like this.

He leaned forward slightly- not wanting to dislodge Mariku's arms- and pressed a soft kiss to Mariku's lips.

A sleepy violet eye opened. Malik pulled back.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, tone apologetic.

"Mm." Mariku replied, not really and answer but sufficient enough. He kissed Malik.

"Good morning. Sleep well, my light?"

"Very. You?" Malik returned, smiling.

"Very well." They kissed again, interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boys, if you want to eat lunch is ready." Isis called, and then her light footsteps could be heard walking away from the door.

"Did we really sleep that late?" Malik muttered, looking around for the clock.

"Noon already?" Mariku said, surprised. He pointed out his digital clock to Malik, both seeing that it was, indeed, noon.

They scrambled out of bed, Mariku going to his closet for clothes while Malik grabbed his blanket and pillow and went to his own room to get changed.

Once he was changed, Malik left his room to find Mariku in the hall waiting for him.

"Shall we?" he asked, smirking. He extended his hand.

Malik took it.

"We shall." They began descending the steps.

"I guess Isis already knows we're together." Malik commented, recalling how she had said 'boys' instead of 'Mariku' at Mariku's door.

"And if she does, so does Rishid." Mariku replied. "Does that bother you- them knowing"  
Malik thought for a moment.

"Not really- not as much as I thought it would. I have you- that makes it all worthwhile." They kissed one last time before walking into the kitchen, holding hands.

A/N: Okay- hopefully that wasn't too OOC or sappy for you all! That's the end- this little three-parter has come to a close. I just got the urge to write a bronzeshipping fic, so I wrote this whole thing in a few days. (Some characters were probably a bit OOC... :sweatdrop: sorry!) 


End file.
